Because I Need You
by friend2087
Summary: What happens when Cristina comes to Seattle for a patient after almost 4 years? How is this little trip to Seattle going to affect Cristina and Owen's life? Do they still have a place for each other in their lives? Can they have the life they once imagined? Sequel to Because I Love You, so if you haven't read that, I would recommend that you read that first
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Life is not always what you imagined it to be. We don't always get what we wanted, at least not everything. We are considered lucky if we are able to achieve a few of our dreams. In fact life is just another name for sacrifices and choices. Sacrifices, some of which are for our own good and many of them for others. Choices that make our lives, for or for worse.

It's been 4 years since she was last here. 4 years, 3 months and 2 weeks to be exact. When she left, it seemed like the right decision, yet in all these years she had questioned herself many times. It was after all a decision that changed her life, for better or for worse, it was yet to be concluded.

She was standing at the front entrance of GSM. This place was her home once, but today she was no more than a guest here. She really hated this, feeling like a guest.

_"__Dr. Yang, Oh my god, I am such a huge fan. I have read so much about you, all your published papers. You are so awesome"_ a young light hair girl, dressed in light blue scrubs, approached Cristina.

_"__Awww, well, thank you. And you are?"_

_"__Oh how silly of me, I am Mellie, Dr. Mellie Kent"_

_"__Nice to meet you Dr. Kent" _Cristina extended her hand towards this young woman _"So how long have you working at GSM"_

_"__Oh almost 18 months now, I am 2__nd__ year resident"_

_"__Nice, so what are you interested in? Neuro, General, Cardio?" _

_"__Oh I am really into Cardio. You are my inspiration, Dr. Yang off course", _Cristina normally enjoyed meeting new young doctors, they were always so eager. Mellie reminded Cristina of her own younger self. She was excited and so eager to learn, just as Cristina used to be. All the memories came rushing back to Cristina, many of which she really didn't wanted to remember. Cristina has always been an eager and determined student. From the very beginning, she was determined, determined to be this amazing Cardio Goddess, that she was today, she had just won her first Harper Avery, she was one of the youngest surgeons to win a Harper Avery. She had achieved what she always wanted to, or she thought so, but her journey towards these goals had not been an easy one. She had to make many tough choices. Some of which, still hurt her deeply.

_"__Dr. Yang?" _Cristina was lost in her thoughts, when Mellie snapped her fingers in front, as if trying to bring her back to the present time.

_"__Ohh, I am sorry, Dr. … Kent, you were saying?" _Apparently Mellie was still talking to Cristina, and she on the other hand didn't even hear a word.

_"__I was just wondering, hoping actually that you are here for some patient? It would be an amazing opportunity to get a chance to watch you in action, first hand"_

_"__Yes. Infact I am here, for a patient and maybe if you prove your dedication, you might even get a chance to scrub in on my surgery" _

_"__Oh my god, it would be such an honor Dr. Yang. Oh my god. I won't disappoint you, I promise. Just tell whatever you need, I am your guy. Your pre-op, post-op labs, coffee, lunch, dinner, chocolate, anytime, anything you need, I am there"_

_"__Wohh, hold your horses Dr. Kent, I still have to check up on my patient. Maybe we can start by you accompanying me to the patient room"._

* * *

**I wanna thank you all for your support and lovely comments.. **

**Your comments make my day. **

**Do tell me what do you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"__Your son is doing well after his surgery last night. His vitals are stable, which is a good thing", _Dr. Bailey notified Sam Harold's parents, who seemed to be relieved by this news. _"However, there is something that we would like to discuss. Mr. and Mrs. Harold this is Dr. Andrew our head of cardiothoracic". _

_"__Mr. and Mrs. Harold I am afraid but your son's latest scans and labs show that is valve is leaking. _Dr. Andrew said

_"__What" _Mrs. Harold said panicked. _"I don't understand. He had his valve replacement 3 years ago and the doctor said at the time that he is good as new and that he won't need another replacement for at least 10-15 years. She said that she had fixed my boy. And now you are telling us that his valve is leaking"_

_"__Mrs. Harold, there is no need to panic. You doctor was right, usually a valve replacement fixes the problem for a good 10-15 years, sometimes even more. But this is not the case here. In the accident your son sustained severe internal injuries, which put a lot of stress on his heart, this is most likely what caused the valve to leak". _

_"__So what now, does he need another surgery?" _

_"__Yes, Mr. Harold that is exactly what I am here to talk about. As I have already said that his valve is leaking, so he does need another valve replacement. We can schedule it for this afternoon"_

_"__He just had a surgery yesterday. And you are planning to do his valve replacement today?"_

_"__I know Mr. and Mrs. Harold that this very over whelming for you. But he is doing pretty well right now. We can the valve replacement today and I suggest that we do it as soon as possible". _

_"__Ok, well, I guess that its good thing we had already called his doctor. She would be coming today. We would like her to be here for Sam's surgery", _Mrs. Harold said

_"__No offense Dr. Andrew I am sure that you must be a great doctor. It's just that we know her; we have a stable developed relationship with her. And she knows Sam, she knows his limitation. We are very comfortable with her. We would prefer if she could do Sam's surgery. It is possible right?" _Mr. Harold asked in a hopeful voice.

_"__Oh… I don't really think that would be a problem. It does happen". _Dr. Bailey said and looked over to Dr. Andrew for conformation.

_ "__Yes, indeed it is possible. But I must remind you that we cannot waste much time. This is something that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible to avoid any further complications. So I suggest that you should check with doctor and make sure that she is coming in today" _Dr. Andrew replied.

_"__Oh, thank you so much for understanding Dr. Andrew. And yes she would be here today. She is very professional. She said that she would be here today, so she would be here today" _Mr. Harold said.

_"__Off course I would be"…_

* * *

**I am not a medical student, I absolutely know nothing about medicine. So forgive me if you find my medical facts lame. **

**Please R&amp;R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Cristina was just outside Sam Harold's room when she heard Mr. Harold

_"Oh, thank you so much for understanding Dr. Andrew. And yes she would be here today. She is very professional. She said that she would be here today, so she would be here today" _Mr. Harold said.

_"Off course I would be. Sam is my patient after all. And patient's wishes come before anything else, right Dr. Bailey". _Cristina said, as she entered the patient's room.

_"CRISTINA YANG!" _Dr. Bailey exclaimed, with a huge smile.

_"Dr. Bailey", _Cristina rushed towards her and gave her a tight hug. Cristina has never been a very expressive person, in fact she hardly ever shares her true feelings or shows emotions, especially in front of a crowd, but today she just couldn't help herself. Although Dr. Bailey was a general surgeon and Cristina has always been more into cardio, but still she was Cristina's, resident, her first teacher, who taught her the basics of being a surgeon, her first mentor. Dr. Bailey was the one who sat beside Cristina all night, after her surgery for an ectopic pregnancy, when she an intern at SGH. Cristina was Dr. Bailey's baby and she was like a mother Cristina never had.

_"How are you Dr. Bailey?" _Cristina asked, as she let out of her embrace.

_"I am good. How are you? Hey, nobody told me that you were coming. Why didn't anyone tell me that you were coming?"_

_ "Well maybe because no one else knows that I was coming. Mrs. Harold called me last night and here I am"._

_"Well, it's good to see you Yang"_

_"You too Dr. Bailey"_

_"Dr. Cristina Yang, from Ohio, Clevend Clinic." _Dr. Andrew asked a little surprised.

_"Yup, that's me" _Cristina replied, turning her attention to all the other people in the room.

_"Well no doubt Mrs. Harold was so insistent that you should do her son's surgery"_

_"Why, thank you"_

_"Patrick Andrew, the head of cardiothoracic surgery" _Dr. Andrew extend his hand for a shake.

_"Nice, to meet you Dr. Andrew" _Cristina politely shook his hand.

_"Dr. Yang, thank you so much for coming all the way her, also on such a short notice. We know how crazy busy you always are" _Mrs. Harold said

_"You don't have to thank me for anything Mrs. Harold. This is my job and Sam is my patient, and my patients are my top priorities". _

_"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" _Cristina asked Sam who looked quite worried.

_"Ok, I guess" _Sam replied in a weak voice. Cristina patted lightly on his hand and turned towards his parents.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Harold you don't need to worry about a single thing. I just need to go over Sam's latest labs and scans and hopefully along with Dr. Bailey and Dr. Andrew, we will come up with a fairly simple treatment plan. I will come up and talk to you guys as soon as I can"_

_"And you rest up Sam. I need you to be strong for your surgery. Ok. I will see you in a bit". _

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope I am not dead. Not yet. I am so sorry for being away like this. I know how annoying this is, me disappearing all the time. But I was caught up in some stuff (personal), I am sorry..**

**I really hope that I have not lost my readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Sam Harold's surgery was scheduled for the same afternoon. Cristina had talked to the parents and everything was right on track. She had assigned the young eager Dr. Kent to her service and she was now watching Sam Harold like a hawk.

Cristina was standing in the middle of the Surgical Wing of GSM. It was after so long that she was last here; she had missed this place. This is where Dr. Cristina Yang was born, the Surgical Wing of GSM. Although she was always more fond of the Cardio Wing but still this was among her favorite places. A lot of things were different, it was a bit more spacious, the hallways were much brighter, the color of the walls was changed, but still it felt like home. Her home. A lot of memories came rushing back to her.

_"Yang?"_

_"Evil-spawn" _Cristina was lost in her thoughts when Alex spotted her.

_"What are you doing here?" _Alex gave Cristina a tight hug. _"You look good"_

_"Thanx Alex, you seem well too. And to answer your question, a patient of mine got admitted here, a day ago. Maybe you know him. Sam Harold, 21 years old, he got into a car accident,"_

_"Yeah, I think I have heard of him. I think he is Bailey's patient. But why did they call you"_

_"Because he is my patient, he has a serious heart condition. His parents are cautious, he is their only son and they are always worried. Anyways they called my last night to inform me about his accident; they wanted me to come, so here I am. Besides it is a good thing that they called me, because his valve is now leaking and he needs a valve replacement. So now I can tend to him myself ". _

_ "Sensitivity, nice" _

_"Shut up Alex. "_

_"Anyways, I was just going to grab a cup of coffee. Would you like to join me". _

_"Sure, I can really use some coffee right now"_

_"Does anyone else know that you are here? Does Mer know?"_

_"No, but it all happened so fast. I didn't get a chance to inform anyone"._

_"Mer is going to kill you" _

_"Yeah" _Cristina let out a sigh.

_"I would love to be there, when that happens", _Alex said with a chuckle. And just then his pager went off, _"Crap, I have to go; means that I won't be witnessing the encounter between you and Meredith. So I'll see you later then" _Alex turned to leave.

_"Hey, Yang, it's really good to see you"_ Cristina was headed towards the cafeteria when Alex called after her

_"You too Alex"_, Cristina smiled happily.

It was just a regular lunch hour at GSM and the cafeteria was packed with intern and junior residents. Cristina decided to head towards the attending's lounge and meet up with her friends.

As she neared the attending's lounge she could hear Callie's pissed voice, which immediately brought a smile on her face.

_"I am so sick of this cafeteria food. Can't they make something, anything worth eating anymore" _Callie complained in an annoyed voice.

_"I have pasta, Dr. Torres would you like some", _it was April Kepner who made that humble offer to a very clearly pissed off Callie.

_"No, Kepner I do not want your pasta", _Cristina smiled and quietly entered the room.

_"Maybe you should order in some pizza Callie" _Cristina suggested.

_"You know, I think that is a good idea. Maybe I should order in pizza. Thanx Yang". _Callie replied not really registering Cristina's presence.

_"Wait a minute, Yang. Oh my God". _Callie literally jumped towards her.

_"Hey, Callie" _Cristina let out a chuckle and hugged Callie. _"How are you?"_

_"How are you? How is Ohio? What brings you here? Oh my God, it is so good to see you" _Callie hugged her once again.

_"I am good. And it's good to see you too" _Cristina smiled.

_"Hi Cristina" _April said excitedly, in her typical perky manner.

_"Kepner" _Cristina gave her a little hug which even surprised her own self.

Cristina spent the rest of the time with her friends in the attending's lounge catching up with them, till it was time for Sam's surgery. She had met almost everyone except Meredith and Owen. The two people she desperately needed to see.

* * *

**So tell me what do you think. Please R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Sam's surgery went smoothly. After 4 years Cristina once again operated in her favorite OR. She loved OR 3. Cristina had asked Dr. Andrew and Dr. Kent both scrubbed in with her. It was not something that happened every day, Cristina was a legend at GSM, Harper Avery Award winner and it was an honor to watch her operate. And as expected the gallery was packed with eager interns and residents.

Cristina had just finished updating Mr. and Mrs. Harold about Sam's surgery and was about to head towards the cafeteria when Meredith shoved her from behind and she nearly tripped on her feet.

_"__I feel like killing you. How could you not tell me that you were coming? And now that are here since morning, you didn't bother dropping by and telling me that you are here. I had to hear it from my stupid inter that the awesome Dr. Yang is here". _Meredith smacked Cristina lightly on the arm.

_"__Well it is good to see you too Meredith", _Cristina let out a little soft laugh.

_"__Oh now; now it's good to see me, after this long", _Meredith gave her glare.

_"__Oh come on Mer, it's not like that I left without meeting you"_

_"__WHAT? You were going to leave without meeting me Cristina Yang?" _

_"__What? Off course not, how could I leave without meeting my person". _Cristina said with a warm smile.

Suddenly Meredith stance softened and she embraced Cristina tightly.

_"__I can't believe you are really here," _Meredith said, as she let Cristina out of her embrace.

_"__Yeah me too" _Cristina admitted.

_"__I have really missed you Mer," _and this time it was Cristina who enveloped Meredith into a bear hug.

_"__Really? Because it seemed that you got really busy with your life and …" _

_"__Off course I missed you Mer, you are my person. And I know I should have stayed in touch but I just couldn't handle it any more. I missed you terribly, I missed everything here and just a phone call was not doing me any good. It made me miss you guys even more, so I stopped. But it definitely doesn't mean that I didn't miss you. I missed you, very much". _Cristina said in a shaky voice.

Although they both promised that they would stay in constant touch and would call each other once a week and they did in the start. They called each other once a week, which decreased to once a month, to once in six months and eventually it was just an email once in a while.

_"__We missed you too, the place isn't the same without you, you know", _Meredith placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a tight squeeze. _"So where were you headed?" _

_"__To the cafeteria, I am starving. And also I wanted to hang out in cafeteria, you know for old time sakes" _

_"__So let's go, I am starving too". _

Meredith and Cristina went to the cafeteria and lucky their favorite table was empty and they quickly grabbed it like they use to do before. Soon they were joined by Alex and their other friends.

It was just like the old times, all the friends in one place chattering away to their fullest.

_"__Ok guys, now if you can please excuse me I want to check up on my patient" _Cristina announced as she stood up from the table.

_"__I'll walk with you" _Meredith said, quickly getting up from the table.

_"__Ok, let's go"_

_"__So how long are you here for?"_

_"__I don't know, depends on Sam's condition but I think probably for a week"_

_"__Hmmm. Wait a minute where are you staying?" _

_"__At Pan Pacific, my travel agent booked me there". _

_"__You have a travel agent now?"_

_"__I had to travel a lot after my conduit success, for lectures and stuff. So a travel agent came in handy." _

_"__I get it, you are fancy now" _Meredith chuckled.

Cristina gave Meredith a glare and went to check up on Sam. Sam was stable, which was a good sign. After Cristina was done examining Sam, she instructed Dr. Kent about the few things that need to be watched carefully overnight.

Meredith had been waiting outside Sam Harold's room.

_"__My god, look at this place. I never really realized how much I have missed it here. It sure has changed since I left but still. I was in love in this place. This, right here; use to be my haven, Mer" _Cristina was now standing in middle of the Cardio Wing of GSM.

Meredith observed her friend, who seemed excited like a child upon receiving is favorite toy. Cristina sure was excited, she worshipped this place. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. This was her HOME, after 4 years she was back in the comfort of her home.

_"__I need to see my research lab, come on" _Cristina hurriedly went on her way, not really waiting for Meredith.

_"__Cristina, wait…" _Meredith called after but she was not in a mood to hear.

Cristina exactly remembered where her lab was. And in about a minute she was standing in front of her former research lab. From the outside, it seemed to be exactly the same. The Cardio Wing had been renovated a lot but the research lab didn't seemed much changed except for the name tag on the door, which now read "OWEN HUNT, M.D. CHIEF OF SURGERY"

* * *

**So what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Cristina read out the name tag on the door again, _"Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery; but this doesn't make any sense. This is the cardio wing and chief of surgery's office is always on the surgical floor" _she said to herself.

_"Yeah" _Meredith said from behind her.

_"Meredith, what … what is this?" _Cristina asked in a confused way.

_"This is the chief of surgery's office" _Meredith stated the obvious.

_"I can see that for myself. But it is not supposed to be here. It doesn't make any sense. The Chief of Surgery's office was on the surgical floor and this use to be my research lab"_

_"Yes, this uses to be the place you would spend most of your time. This was your place"_

_"Yeah, it was my place" _Cristina said, remembering all the great moments she has had in this room. _"But now it is the chief of surgery's office. How the hell did that happen?"_

_"It is a rather a long story, Cristina" _Meredith said, as if trying to avoid the subject.

_"Meredith, what happened?" _

_"Cristina, what difference does it make now? It was the right thing to do then so we did it"._

_"MEREDITH"_

_"Ok, I will tell you. But I am not answering any questions. Deal?"_

_"Fine, just tell me"_

_"Well you know Dr. Russell left shortly after you left. That is when we hired Dr. Andrew. After he joined the staff, he needed an office to you settle in, so this was his office. He wanted to make a few changes in the room according to him. But Owen didn't approve of that; he nearly flipped out on the idea. He wanted this room exactly the way you had left it. So he moved Dr. Andrew to another office and kept the lab as you had left it. And then eventually Owen ended up spending most of his time in the cardio wing; in here. He was really broken and alone after you left. He just wanted to be close to you, to your presences and this was the closet he could get to you at the time. It was the only place where he could work, around your stuff, your memories, it calmed him down. It was the only place where he could get some sleep. And one day when I found him here asleep, with all his file and stuff. That's when we all decided that, he should have this room; all to himself. After all it was your lab and it was the only thing that he had left of you. So that's how; your lab became his office". _Meredith explained.

_"Why didn't you tell me any of this before, Meredith?" _Cristina asked in a low sad voice.

_"Maybe because; you asked me not to. Because you said that you didn't want to know what was going on with his life and neither was I supposed to tell him anything about yours. Remember? And besides you couldn't have done anything to help him"_

_"How has he been?"_ Cristina took a deep a breath and asked

_"He has been ok. As much as he could have been. So are we doing this now, talking about him?"_

_"No. Not right now"._

_"Have you met him yet?"_

_"No, not yet" _Cristina said in a low voice.

_"So what are you waiting for?"_ Meredith said gesturing towards the office.

_"I think I need a minute" _Cristina took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. So many times has she pictured this moment in the last 4 years, when she would see him again. When she left, she had been too worried about him and had tried to stay in touch with him through Meredith but eventually it became a little too much for her, she missed him too much and that's when she asked Meredith never to mention him in their conversations again. She sealed this part of her life completely; it was the only way she could breathe.

_"Is he mad at me?" _she asked in a fearful voice.

_"Why would he be mad at you? Cristina I think you are just over thinking about it. Just knock on the door and go inside. I am sure he would let you in. Although not many people are allowed inside his office but I am sure he would let you in. Just go"_

Cristina just stood there, unable to move towards the door _"Meredith, maybe I can meet him tomorrow, after a good night's sleep and when I don't look like this."_

_"Cristina, I get it that you are nervous about meeting him after all these years but I think you should meet him sooner than later. You want to meet him, I can see it in your eyes and I know that you scared, but if you don't meet him today and put it off till tomorrow, it would send the wrong message and I am sure you don't want to do that, do you? I can come with you, if you want" _

_"You are right. I am just over thinking it. It's Owen; I should have met him already. And I really do want to meet him. I am going to do it and thank you but I think it is something that I need to do alone" _she took a breath _"I guess I will see you later, Meredith" _Cristina gave Meredith a smile and stepped towards Owen's office. She took a long deep breath and knocked at the door.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think. Its only your comments that keep me motivated to continue the story... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

_"Yes, come in;" _came the instant reply, in the familiar deep voice which had always brought a smile on Cristina face.

Cristina pushed opened the door and entered the room quietly. Owen was sitting on his desk, focused completely on his paper work. He was wearing a stripped white shirt. She loved him in white. She always thought that white complimented his beautiful blue eyes. Oh his eyes, she missed looking in them. She missed the admiration and love those eyes always had for her.

She found herself unable to speak. Once again she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

_"Hey, are you busy?" _Owen instantly looked up, he knew that voice.

_"Cristina?" _He sounded surprised but happy. He quickly got up from his desk and came towards her. Within in seconds he was standing right in front of her, just a few inches away.

_"Hi, Owen" _Cristina gave him a warm smile.

_"I thought that you were coming tomorrow" _He wanted to give her a hug but he wasn't too sure if that was a good idea. They stood there for several minutes, smiling at one another.

_"So I see you have taken up my lab and made it into your boring chiefly office" _Cristina carefully moved away from him, before it became awkward to just stand there looking at him and started to look around his office.

Owen let a soft chuckle at her comment _"Yeah, I turned your lab into my office. I liked coming here, it has always been very peaceful here, like you use to say and it just became my place so, I turned it into my office". _

_"Boring office" _

_"It is not boring. See I still have some of your stuff here, from your lab and…" _he paused _"And from the fire house" _he silently added. At the same time Cristina noticed the red leather chair from the fire house, sitting in a corner. She was the one who had bought it. This chair had endured many of their passionate moments. Cristina closed her eyes, as images of those moments started to flood her mind. There were also a couple of other things from the fire house. It took her a couple of minutes before she completely braced herself again and turn back towards Owen, who also seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

_"My computer" _Cristina suddenly shrieked excitedly, which completely startled Owen.

_"Yeah, it's your computer. I told you I kept your stuff"_

_"Oh I use to love this computer. I had organized each and everything in it myself"_

_"I know. I use it now. It is very efficiently organized" _

_"Now I guess your office is not that boring. My computer makes it very interesting", _

_"Off course, it is all because of your very talented computer" _Cristina tried to give Owen a glare but suddenly burst into laughter, which also made him laugh.

_"It's good to see you Cristina" _

_"It's good to see you to Owen" _Owen took her hands into his and squeezed lovingly. _"I…. We really miss you. The place isn't the same without you" _Cristina could see the sentiments and love that she had always seen in his eyes. Her eyes mirrored her own feelings.

_"I miss it too", _was all she could say at the point. Cristina could feel the need to be physically closer to him growing within her. Cristina gave his hands a light squeeze and freed her herself from his grip. Owen could sense her discomfort; as she tried to avoid any further physical contact between them.

_"So how long are you going to be with us" _Owen asked, carefully changing the intensity of the moment.

_"Well, it mainly depends on Sam's condition, but probably a week. I would like to stick around for a bit and catch up. Also Dr. Andrew wanted me to do some consults. He also suggested that I should perform a surgery or two, for the benefit of the young interns and residents. Although I do think that he was just trying to flatter me. But you know me, how much I love to show my work. So I was thinking that it is in fact a good idea. On that note, you wouldn't mind giving me privileges?" _

_"Off course you have privileges Cristina, as long as you are here."_

_"Thank you" _

_"So what is your plan for tonight?"_

_"Ahhh, nothing much. I was planning on going over to Mer's but she just got pulled into an emergency surgery. So now I guess I am going to go back to my hotel and sleep" _

_"Hmmmm, or you can spend the evening with me, we could go out, have dinner at some place nice and you know chat"._

_"Owen, I don't know..." _Although her heart instantly screamed yes, but she stopped herself from being carried away. She couldn't get carried away like this, especially since she didn't know where they stood at this moment.

_"Oh come on Cristina, it's just dinner, please"_

_"Ok. I am in. But first I am going to go back to my hotel and freshen up. You can pick me up from there, in an hour"_

_"Ok, great. I will just finish up here and then I will come by to pick up for dinner"._

_"Ok. I am at Pan Pacific, Room 702. I am going to go now, see you in an hour"_

_"Yes, in an hour"_

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your kind words :) Your comments make my day...**

** Please do tell me what you guys think.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Cristina took a cab to Pan Pacific and in about 20 minutes she was in her room. It was an exceptionally luxurious room with a beautiful view. Much to her delight, there was also a coffee maker in her room. She was greatly tempted to have some coffee; but she really needed to get ready for her dinner with Owen and she only had 35 minutes to do so. Thus, she overruled the idea of coffee and jumped into the shower. In the next 10 minutes she was done with her shower, all she now needed to do was to figure out a suitable outfit to wear and she would be ready. She chose her black straight leg suit trouser along with her light pink ¾ sleeve crochet lace blouse and a petite stone drape jacket and to finish the touch she decided to wear her pointed toe black stiletto. She dried her hair and let them hang loose and applied just a little bit of makeup. She was standing in front of the mirror to give herself one last look when there was a knock on her door. She exactly who it was by the sound of the knock, she quickly opened the door for him. As soon as she laid eyes on him, her heart skipped a beat. He was a dressed in a casual evening black suit and a fitted white shirt; it was one of her favorite suits, one she had bought herself for him. He appeared so handsome to her. At the same time Owen was also busy admiring her.

_"You look Amazing" _Owen complimented, after appreciating her silently for a while, which instantly made her blush.

_"Oh god, he can still make me blush" _Cristina thought _"Thank you, you look petty great yourself Owen"_

_"Thank you" _Owen said, giving her a warm smile. They were still standing in the door way staring at each other.

_"So are we ready to go" _finally he asked, startling her.

_"Oh, yes, off course. Just let me grab my phone and we are good to go" _

_"Your truck" _Cristina cried excitedly after spotting the blue pickup parked outside. _"You still have it"_ She literally hugged the truck.

_"Off course I still have it. What are you doing?" _Owen asked laughing.

_"I missed this stupid thing"_

_"Really? I thought you hated my truck"_

_"I did not"_

_"But you use to always say that how big and unattractive my truck is"_

_"Oh come on, that was just to tease you. I love this truck"_

_"Come on, we should get going or we will miss our dinner reservations"_

_"Hmmm, so where are we going?" _Cristina asked after settling back in the truck.

_"Just wait" _

The ride to the restaurant was quite. Cristina kept looking outside the window enjoying the sites of Seattle after all these years. And Owen on the hand was just enjoying the quite ride with her. After a while Owen pulled into a familiar parking spot.

_"Morton's" _Cristina chirped immediately recognizing the place. _"We are having dinner at Morton's"_

_"Yes, we are" _Owen replied with a joy in his voice. Back in time when they were together, Morton's was their favorite place for dinner, they loved coming here. Although they very rarely had the time for such activities but whenever they did manage to spare some time, they almost every time came to Morton's.

_"I can't believe it's been more than 4 years since I was last here" _Cristina said in a sad voice.

_"Since we were last here" _Owen said in the same manner.

_"You haven't been here in all this time?" _She asked in a down voice.

_"I couldn't…"_

_"Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt" _An elderly man called out to them.

_"Jeff" _Both of them said at the same time.

_"Wow, it has been time long since you two came here."_

_"Yes, it's been a while" _

_"Come on let me show you to your table". _

Their table was in their usual spot, just the way they liked. After placing their order, Cristina examined the place elatedly. This was one of her happy places; it held many pleasant memories for both of them. While Cristina was consumed in the past, by all her happy memories, Owen on the other hand was mesmerized by the woman sitting in front of him. She was the center of his world once. He knew that he missed her, but he was realizing it in this moment, just how terribly he had missed her over the years.

_"Look at this place, it hasn't changed a bit. It exactly the way I remember it" _Cristina's voice brought him back to the present moment, starling him a bit.

_"Aaa… Yes, it is … it is the same" _Owen replied, startle marked in his stance.

_"You ok?"_

_"Yes, yes I am fine" _He replied, gulping his wine.

_"Ok" _she said in an uncertain tone.

_"Cristina… I am just so glad that you are here, that we are doing this"_

_"Yes, I am too" _Cristina gave him a heartwarming smile.

_"There is, just so much that I wannna talk about…."_

_"Owen I know, I know there are a lot of things we need to talk about and we will; just not tonight. Tonight I just want to enjoy a quite relaxing evening with you. Please" _She grabbed his hand over the table, and he instantly relaxed at her touch.

_"Off course; we can talk later" _He said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. The rest of the evening was spent, enjoying the sumptuous food and delightful conversation, reliving the beautiful memories..

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**Hello everyone :) once again I'm extremely sorry for being away for such a long period. I have been caught up with some stuff and I just couldn't bring myself to continue this story up till now... You'll understand why I cudn't, once you read it. **

* * *

The next day was packed for Cristina with lectures, consults and a long difficult emergent surgery with Kepner. By the time she got free it was almost 7 in the evening. It had been an exhausting day and she was all ready to leave when she ran into Owen. After Owen dropped her back to her hotel room last night they hadn't had much off a chance to talk since.

_"Hey" _Owen greeted her with a bright smile.

_"Hey yourself"_ Cristina smiled.

_"Looks like you are ready to leave for the night" _Owen said, observing that she had already changed into her regular clothes.

_"Yes, I was; just about to leave" _

_"Perhaps you would like to get a drink with me; we could go to Joe's. I have some spare time on hands right now"_

Cristina only took half a minute to think and said _"Yeah, I would like that"_

_"Great, let's go than" _

_"So how was your day?" _Owen asked her after they settled down with their drinks.

_"Oohh, it was just amazing, working in the ER, with my former colleagues and friends, and I have always loved the OR's of GSM. There is some special thrill here, which I have missed over the years." _Cristina said in a joyful tone.

_"Wow, you seem quite excited" _

_"Yeah, you know; this place gives me a rush, a high"_

_"Yes, yes I do" _Owen replied laughing.

_"I hate to say this, but I think we should be heading back to the hospital now. I still have a few patients to check up on and a lot of paper work" _said Owen, after almost an hour and two rounds of drinks.

_"Yes, off course. It's enough for one night"_ Cristina quickly gulped last bit of her drink and grabbed her coat, ready to leave.

_"So what are your plans for the rest of the week?" _Owen asked her on the walk back to the hospital.

_"Yes I do want to talk to you about a few things" _with that Cristina started talking about her plans during her stay.

_ "Well I see, you have quite a busy week planned ahead of you"_

_"Yes, I know, it's crazy. But don't worry GSM comes before anyone else. And anything that you have for me will comes first" _she said in a reassuring tone.

_"Great. Good to know that you consider GSM your top priority"_

_"Off course; it is my home after all"_ Cristina said in an overwhelming tone. _"At least I still consider it my home"_

In that moment Owen caught her eyes, and the rest of the conversation was carried on without any words.

_"I should let you get back to your work. I have already taken much of your precious time" _Cristina said, taking a couple of steps away from Owen.

_"Off course not. It's been … great. But yes you are right; I must get back to work. Which also reminds me, would you mind walking with me, I would like a consult" _She accompanied him to a patients room, a young female who was undergoing treatment for her lymphoma that was starting to progress to her heart. They had a brief discussion with the patient about her options and treatment plans.

_"So I guess you'll be heading back to your hotel room now" _Owen asked her as they left the patient's room.

_"Well I am done for the night, so yes I'll be heading back to my hotel room" _

_"Come one I'll walk you out"_

_"Really that is not necessary Owen, I already know what a gentleman you are, no need to impress me with you manners"_ Owen let out a chuckle and Cristina joined him.

_"I am not" _He replied with a small chuckle in his voice.

_"I see somebody forget to pick us from the airport" _Owen was walking Cristina to her car when a beautiful blonde woman came up from behind them.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

_"Jennifer…" _Owen said a little startled.

_"We had been waiting for you at the airport for almost an hour Owen. We had to take a cab to come here. You know how much Jack hates cabs." _ Just then the little blonde boy in Jennifer's arms leaped towards Owen _"Dadda" _

Owen took the boy in his arms and cradled him to his chest, lovingly _"Hey buddy" _Owen kissed his forehead and just then his eyes caught Cristina's eye. And he forgot to breathe, his heart sank.

_"Jenny"_ It was Mellie, running towards them. She instantly threw her arms around Jennifer. _"Oh I missed you. How is Monica? How is the baby? Oh wait, Hey Jack" _Mellie took Jack from Owen and gave him a bear hug. _"Did you miss your Aunt Mel, because Aunt Mel really missed you"_

Jennifer moved closer to Owen and kissed him lightly on his lips, _"Hey you" _Owen gave her a kind smile _"Hey"_

_"Dr. Yang?" _Mellie suddenly called out turning everyone's attention towards Crisina, who was trying to make a quite exit from the scene.

_"Hello, Dr. Kent" _

_"You are still here. You met my sister Jennifer? Jennifer this is the amazing Dr. Yang I keep talking about and Dr. Yang this is my sister Jennifer" _Mellie very casually introduced the two women.

_"Cristina use to work here at GSM. She moved to Ohio for better career opportunities a couple of years ago. She is here for a patient of her's" _Owen added in a strained voice. _"And, Cristina, this is Jennifer …. my fiancée" _In that moment Cristina's heart broke into tiny little all over again. Although she had figured out that Owen was in an intimate relation with this woman, but hearing it from him, made it official and it literally broke her heart.

_"It's a pleasure meeting you Dr. Yang. Mellie really can't stop talking about you" _Jennifer extended her hand towards Cristina which she politely shook.

_"It's nice to meet you too Jennifer" _she said, bracing herself gracefully, hiding her true emotions with a warm smile.

_"And this is Jack. …. our son …. _ _He...is 2" _Cristina ran her hand through Jack's hair, which reminded her of his father.

_"He is adorable… He… He has your eyes Owen" _Cristina said, her voice shaking a little. Owen could feel the sadness in her voice which broke his heart into million pieces once again.

_"Thank you. And yes he does has his father's eyes" _Jennifer replied cheerfully, completely unaware of Cristina or Owen's feeling.

_"Cristina, I was just looking for you" _Meredith approached them. _"Hello everyone" _she politely greeted everyone carefully assessing the situation and turned towards Cristina. _"Hey, I was hoping you would like come home with me. Stay the night. We could hang out, talk. What do you say?"_

_"Yes, I would like that" _Cristina said, as a sad sigh escaped her.

_"Ok, great. Let's go then" _Meredith placed her arm around Cristina shoulder and squeezed her lightly. _"Ok, everyone good night" _Meredith quickly bid her goodbye.

_"It was really nice to meet you Jennifer. Goodnight"_

_"I'll see you tomorrow?" _Cristina was turning to leave when Owen called out from behind; his voice shaky and scared.

_"Goodbye Owen" _Cristina said, looking directly into his eyes, corners of her own eyes getting wet. After a brief silent moment she turned and left.

* * *

I'm so glad for your kind reviews everyone. Thank you so much :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

_"How can I be so stupid Mer. I don't know what was I thinking?" _Cristina said for the 4th time since they came home, and they have been drinking wine since then.

_"I mean I moved away. I left. I'm living my dream. I'm what I wanted to be so why didn't I think that he would have also moved on. I'm so stupid" _

_"You are not stupid Cristina. You just didn't know. It came as a surprise, that's all.. But what I don't understand is why he didn't tell you already. I mean you guys did have dinner together yesterday. He had time to tell you, then why didn't he?" _

_"No, no … I think he did try to tell me. He said he wanted to talk to me but I stopped him. I guess at some level I did know. At least I feared. And maybe I was just trying to avoid it…."_

_"It's my fault, I should have told you. When they had Jack, I thought about telling you but you were so firm on not knowing, so I didn't."_

_"It's not your fault Mer, I made you promise. So it's not your fault. It's my fault…. I thought not knowing would make it easy. It's not your fault" _

_"She is pretty though, Owen's fiancée" _with those words, Cristina finally broke down. _"Oh my God! He has a fiancée Mer, A Son… Guess it's REALLY OVER" _She laid her head on Meredith's shoulder and allowed the tears to fall. _"I don't know what I was thinking. I allowed myself to hope Mer, I was hoping…"_

_"It's going to be ok Cristina. You'll be fine. I'm here for you, you know that right"._

_"I know" _Cristina gave Meredith a small smile and enveloped her in a big hug. _"I know. I know that you are always going to be there for me not matter what. You have to be. You are my person" _

_"I'm your person" _Meredith tightens her grip on her person.

_"Owen was my person too. I never told him that, but he was, he was My Person"_

_"I know. And he knows it too, even though you never told him, he knows"_

_"You really think so, that he knows"_

_"Off course he does Cristina. He knows you better than anyone, sometimes even better than me, which drives me crazy but it's true. He knows you, so yes he does know. You were His Person too, you do know that right" _

_"Yeah, I was. I was his person." _Cristina let out a sigh.

After a long moment of quite, Cristina wiped her face clean of tears and poured them both another glass of wine _"It's going to be ok. I'll be ok. I have an amazing job and my research. And lots and lots of beautiful, amazing memories. I have enough. I'll be ok" _

_"Yes, you will be" _

_"So what is your plan for the rest of the week?" _After a brief moment, Meredith asked.

_"Well let's see, I have a couple of lectures scheduled and I guess two surgeries. Also a few consults. Yup that's all I guess, for now"_

_"Wow, so that means you're going to be pretty busy. That's no fun. If you're going to be working all the time, when will we get some time to ourselves"._

_"I'll make time. Promise"_

_"Off course you'll make time or else you'll be a dead woman real soon. Oh btw I was thinking of having a party, maybe a day after tomorrow. Nothing really fancy, just all of ours friends and food and wine. What do you say?" _

_"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, the wine I mean" _that said, both Cristina and Meredith burst out laughing.

_"No seriously Cristina, we are all together after 4 long years. We all deserve to celebrate, a party"_

_"Yes, you are right. We do deserve a party. I'm in."_

_"Good, because April has already started to make the arrangements and if you would have said no, well I don't what she would do but it wouldn't be pretty" _Cristina burst into laughter.

_"Oh nooo, if April is organizing the thing that means it's going to be, all girly and pretty and emotional. Ewww. Is it too late to reconsider?"_

_"Yes. We are having the party"_

_"Cristina, you do know that April is pretty tight with Owen. She has been there for him for a lot. They helped each other get through a great deal of stuff. So she is also friends with Jennifer and…. I can ask her though"_

_"No, Meredith. No. She is a part of Owen's life, she is his family. She should be there. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. And I can't really avoid her forever. I want to be able to talk to Owen, be around him and for that I have to be ok with her being around"._

_"And also all of you guys are going to be there, it's going to great."_

_"Yes, it'll be great. I'm so glad you are here" _Meredith gave Cristina another hug.

* * *

_Again I'm really sorry for such an delay. I know it's not fair to you guys but it's how crazy my life's been.._

_Please do leave your thoughts.._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Owen wasn't sure if attending the party was even the right decision especially along with Jennifer, but he came anyways, he had to see Cristina. He hadn't seen her in two days, since the day she met Jennifer. And he really wanted to see her. Almost everyone was at the party, it was a full house and Cristina was right in the middle of it all.

_"Hey, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" _Callie asked Owen, who was sitting away from all the crowd, outside on the deck.

_"Hey. Emmm, nothing I'm just…. Passing the time, I guess"_ he sounded a bit edgy.

_"You okay?" _Callie asked sensing his tone.

_"I'm great, awesome"_

_"Owen. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Owen… you can talk to me. Talk to me"_

_"I don't know what I am doing" _he let out a heavy sigh and said, _"It was so good to be around Cristina again, to be able to spend time with her, to laugh with her. It felt sooo good that for some time I forgot that I have a family. A fiancé. A son. In that moment, I actually forgot about them. It was so great and I didn't wanted to ruin it, so I didn't tell her; about them, you know. And now I don't know how to face either one of them". \_

_"I'm sorry Owen"_

_"Yeah me too"_

_"Have to try talking to her, Cristina I mean?"_

_"Tried, yes. Talked, no. She is good at maintaining the distance, when she wants. And I am not. I want to see her"._

_"Well I guess, now is your time" _Callie pointed out gesturing towards where Cristina was standing alone at the moment. _"Go talk to her, before you drive yourself crazy and do something stupid"_

_"Yeah, I think, I should go and talk to her" _

_"Good luck" _Callie squeezed his hand lightly. Owen gulped the last of his drink, which he was holding on to for some time now and went inside to talk to Cristina.

As he neared her, he forgot to breath.

Cristina was dressed in a short sheath backless cocktail lace Maroon dress. The shade of maroon was exactly the same shade of her wedding dress. Along with Golden metallic high-back collar pumps. She wore a beautiful red lipstick. To finish the touch, her hair were tied up in a bun, showing her perfect slender neck, one of his favorite things about her.

_ "Care for a drink" _Owen offered Cristina the drink that he had taken for her on his way towards her.

_"Yes, thank you." _Cristina quickly accepted the drink and took a long sip.

_"Wow, you look phenomenal Cristina" _his appreciation made her blush and her heart started to beat a little faster, like it always did in situations like these.

_"Thank you. You too look really handsome, like always" _In that moment Cristina looked up, directly in his eyes, their eyes locked, mirroring how they felt, conveying everything they want to say. They conversed with their eyes for a long moment without actually saying a single word.

_"Thank you for the drink. I really needed this, right about now." _

_"You seem a bit overwhelmed" _he said, observing her tense stance.

_"Well; all of this is quite overwhelming. Everyone is being so nice and pouring such affection. It is overwhelming"_

_"Well everyone is just trying to tell you, how precious you are" _Their eyes meet again and once more they don't need any words to express how they feel.

_"Cristina" _Owen said reaching for her hand. _"I….."_

_"Dadda. Dadda" _just then Jack came running towards Owen and clung to his leg tightly. Owen picked him up and his whole stance changed in a minute. Just a minute ago he was a man, trying to reconnect with his ex-wife, having an entire conservation through his eyes. And in an instant he became a father. Cristina observed this transaction intently. Although this was hurting her to the core, but seeing Owen with his son still brought a smile to her face.

_"He really lights you up, doesn't he" _Cristina remarked. _"It's good to see you so happy… And Jennifer also seems pretty great. I had the pleasure of having a small interaction with her earlier. She really admires you…. You… have a great family Owen. It's good."_

_"Cristina…" _

_"I should go, spend some time with my friends. Take care now" _she quickly walked away from him, not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes.

_"Take care now" _he said under his breath.

Cristina was intently watching Owen feeding Jack his food. And she was completely mesmerized by the scene.

_"You know this food is actually pretty good, everything is according to your taste and you would know that if you would simply stop devouring Owen Hunt across the table and just look at your plate" _Meredith budged Cristina .

_"I am not devouring him. I'm just watching. He seems so happy, he is smiling. God I have missed his smile. Was he ever this happy, with m… when we were together?" _

_"Cristina…"_

_"He seems whole. For which I'm really glad. This was the hope after all" _Cristina said. A sad smile crossed her lips. _"And this accounts for a toast" _Cristina picked the drink sitting in front of her and stood up, knocking the glass bring everyone to attention.

_"Excuse me everyone. On this very beautiful night I would like to propose a toast. First I would like to say that I'm so grateful to you all for showering me with all the love and affection. Thank you so much… I am so proud of us all, for everything we are today. We have been through some pretty shitty stuff and we made it through. We achieved our goals. We are living the dream. And I think it's safe to say that many of us, although not everyone but most of us are living the dream. The HUGE LIFE we imagined." _Once again their eyes met across the room but this time both their eyes were filled with tears and this time neither of them was able to maintain the eye contact. _"And I think it's the life that is worth every sacrifice that we ever had to make. Thank you everyone" _

* * *

**_Please R&amp;R _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Cristina was standing outside Owen's office, gathering the strength to go in and talk to him. After she met Jennifer and Jack, she had busied herself with commitments outside GSM. But after the party last night, she was unsure if staying in Seattle any longer was a good idea.

She knocked lightly on the door _"Hey, do you have a minute. I need to talk to you about something"_

_"Yes, off course please come on in. Take a seat"_

_"Oh! That's ok. It's not going to take that long… I know we talked about lectures and a few surgeries…"_

_"Yes, about that, I do have some interesting cases I would like to discuss and also I was thinking about scheduling a lecture for tomorrow evening. What do you say?" _

_"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I can't do it. I don't have the time. I… I'll be leaving earlier than planned"._

_ "What?... But you said you'll be here for at least a week"_

_"I know, what I said, Owen. But.. I can't"_

_"Cristina, it took you 4 long years to come back, you were so excited to be here"_

_"Yes, yes I was. It was great to be back. But I can't stay"_

_ "Why? Why do you have to leave so early all of a sudden? Come on, Cristina I'm sure there would be some way you can stay" _Owen reached out for her hand which she brushed off.

_"Owen, I can't. Can't you see, I can't… stay.. HERE" _it took him a few seconds to realize what she meant and he took a few step back from her, understanding her need for distance.

_"Aaa….Ok… So when.. do you leave"_

_"Tomorrow. First thing in the morning" _Owen lets out a surprised gasp.

_"So I guess, its goodbye then"_

_"Yeah, it's goodbye"_

_"Cristina…" _

_"Goodbye Owen" _and with one last glimpse she quickly left.

Cristina was just turning in when she heard the knock. She reluctantly got up and open the door.

_"Owen…" _she wishpered under her breath.

_"I hope I'm not disturbing you much" _

_"No, no you are not. Please come on in"_

_"Thanks" _Owen said entering her room.

_"Sorry, for the awesome get up. I was just going to bed"_

_"I know, it's late and you have an early flight"_

_"Yes, I do" _Cristina could feel the sadness in his voice. She knew exactly how he felt, because she was feeling the same way.

_"Don't worry I won't take much of your time" _He sat down on her bed and gestured her to come sit next to him. _"I want to talk to you. About so many things. Explain things…" _

_"Owen... don't. There is no need. You don't owe me any kind of explanation"_

_ "But I do. I should have told you about Jack and… and about Jennifer. I should have… I guess I… I was just so caught up in the moment with you and I didn't wanted to burst my bubble. I just couldn't tell you."_

_"Owen its fine. Really. And it's not solely your fault. I should also have known. This shouldn't have come as a surprise to me. This was the hope after all"_

_"But still I shouldn't have kept it from you"_

_"Its ok, Owen. I happy for you. for the life you have built for yourself" _He looked up and into her eyes which were shinning with love and tears. And he couldn't say anything further. So They just sat there, looking at each other, not saying anything.

_"I have something for you" _he took a small ring box from the bag he had brought with himself. _"You forgot this here" _Owen said, opening the box for her. In it was the ring he had given her on their wedding night. It was his family ring. Every daughter-in-law in the Hunt family had a ring like this. Cristina had never been the jewelry kind. She hardly wore her wedding ring or this one. But this ring was very close to her heart. She loved it.

_"Owen…" _Her eyes filled with giant tears as she traced her fingers over the ring.

_"This is yours Cristina"_

_"Owen. It's your family ornament. It's supposed to stay in the family. Jennifer should..." _

_"Yes, it's my family jewel. It is meant for my ONE TRUE LOVE. It's meant for you Cristina" _He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. _"It's not meant for Jennifer. It belongs to you" _And finally they both allowed their tears to fall.

_"Owen I'm really happy for. I am. You have your family. You achieved your dream" _

_"Cristina… this was not the dream. This life. Yes I do have a family. A child. And Jack is the center of my world. He makes me incredibly happy. But he too can't fill the void that you have left in my life. He can't repair the hole in my heart that is there because you are not" _

_"The dream was, a HUGE LIFE with YOU. Not this"_

_"Oh, Owen…" _Cristina let out a heavy sigh.

_"I do have something else for you." _Owen suddenly said, lightening the mood instantly. _"I know you are not the jewelry kind but I think you will like this" _he handed her another jewelry box. Cristina let out a gasp as she opened the box. Inside the box, there was an original silver anatomical heart locket, which opens to reveal meticulously detailed interior.

_"Oh my God, Owen... it's incredible"_

_"I got it, a little after we got married. I always knew what a brilliant surgeon you were. I knew you would win your first Harper Avery pretty early in your career. Just like you have. I always believed in you. I had all of it planned, you know. You were supposed to wear this to the ceremony, when you received the award. I was to sit among the guests, a proud HUSBAND applauding to the success of my brilliant WIFE. And then we were to celebrate all night long. I had it all planned. It was supposed to be an amazing night… I didn't get to do any of it"_

_"Owen..." _Cristina wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as many desperate sobs escaped her mouth.

_"When we met I really thought that; this was it, you know. That I had found my perfect man. Although I have never believed in the stupid happily ever after's and everything. But you made believe in true love. You taught me how to truly love someone. How to let someone in. How to allow someone to love me. And I did everything with you. I let you in, I allowed you to love me and I…. I truly fell in love with you"_

_ "I really thought that I had made the right choice, you know, when I left. But there hasn't been a single day when I haven't wished to just come back. And now… I can't come back. It's too late. I'm too late," _Cristina says, with a million questions in her eyes.

_"Cristina… I… "_

_"I know. You have a family. A son and I can't come in between him and you. I know that" _

_"Owen I'm sorry for screwing us up. We had something beautiful, something extraordinary and I …."_

_"Cristina." _Owen cups her face in his hands and looks directly in her eyes _"Look at me. None of this your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. You did what you thought was the right thing to do. You have nothing to be sorry about Cristina. This is not your fault" _Owen wraps his arms around her tightly and cradles her to his chest for a long time.

_"Cristina I want you to be happy too. I don't want you to be alone"_

_"Owen don't. Please don't"_

_"Cristina I need to know that you have someone with you, who takes care of you" _

_"Owen I can't… I can't be with someone else. I can't. I'm happy Owen. This is the life I wanted, structured around my work. I left; for this life. This was the hope. I don't want someone else in my life."_

_"Cristina, but you can't just stay…"_

_"I can't be with someone else" _she holds his face in her small hands and looks directly in his eyes,_ "Owen Hunt… you're the love of my life. I can't love someone else. I can't be with someone else" _Owen tightened his grip around her, eliminating any space between the two. Their faces just inches apart, eyes locked in a deep conversation. Owen places his forehead against hers and stays like that for several minutes.

_"Cristina Yang, you an extraordinary woman. You were made to make miracles happen. And you are the love of my life... I'll always be in love with you" _

_"I'll always be in love with you Owen"_

* * *

**Hello every1. I hope U guys are not too mad with me but I understand if u are because I myself am very mad with me. I started a new job and life has been super crazy since den. **

_ **Please tell me what you guys think so far about the story... **_


End file.
